Cheren (Cyber Rider .EXE)
(more information is coming soon...) Personality Cheren is a new Pokémon Trainer along with his two friends, Bianca and Black. Cheren is a very polite person and is prone to apologizing for even the most pointless of reasons. He and Bianca are well acquainted with Professor Juniper and were the ones who recommended Black to be the third Unova Pokédex holder despite her having never met the boy before. Cheren has known Black since they were both children and has memorized all of his various quirks. History Cheren grew up in Nuvema Town with his friends Bianca and Black. As they played together, Black gained interest in becoming a Pokémon Trainer and beating the Pokémon League and dragged Cheren and Bianca into becoming Pokémon Trainers as well. Cheren, along with Bianca, first make their appearance in front of Professor Juniper's Lab where they find the aftermath of the fight between the Professor's Snivy, Tepig, and Oshawott. While Professor Juniper fumes over the mess caused by the fighting Pokémon, Bianca gives him the Snivy, stating that it resembled him, and takes Oshawott for herself. Noticing the Tepig's footprints on the ground, the group follows them to find Black and Tepig on a tree being attacked by a wild Pokémon. While Cheren wants to help, Professor Juniper wants to see if Black can defeat the Pokémon by himself and if he does, she will allow him to have a Pokédex despite the trouble he caused. While Black fights the Pokémon off, Cheren explains the techniques Black used to find it to Professor Juniper. After Black leaves the area once he defeats the wild Pokémon, Cheren and Bianca find out that their Pokédexes are malfunctioning because of Black's negligence, leaving his as the only working one. Later, Cheren and Bianca have a sparring match with their new Pokémon while they wait for their Pokédexes to be fixed. When Professor Juniper tells them that it would take longer than she thought it would, she asks if Cheren and Bianca are in contact with Black. When Cheren states they aren't, he states that Black may be researching information about Tepig. Cheren then goes on to explain how Black started to become interested in becoming a Pokémon Trainer and dragging him and Bianca into it as well. After this, Professor Juniper tells Cheren and Bianca to find Black and tell him that he has the only working Pokédex and that he should take care of it. Cheren and Bianca then begin their journey together. Sometime later, Cheren and Bianca reach Striaton City so they can find Black. They manage to find him in a restaurant where Bianca mistakes him being on a date with a girl. After the girl leaves, Cheren and Bianca meet up with Black who explains his situation to them. Soon after, they are introduced to the Gym Leaders of the restaurant/Gym, Cilan, Cress, and Chili. When Black's Gym battle starts, Bianca interferes with the challenge when she attempts to solve the Gyms puzzle, only to get it wrong by saying that the Fire-type is strong against the Water-type. After Black and Bianca get into a fight, their Pokémon fighting as well, Cheren lectures Black about his actions. He explains to Black that because of his negligence, his and Bianca's Pokédexes are broken and they had to start their journey later than they intended. Cheren passes on the message from Professor Juniper and tells him to be more considerate of others. Suddenly, Chili calls from the video-phone to tell them that Black is disqualified from challenging the Gym. Luckily for Black, it turned out that Chili was only kidding and he lets Bianca and Cheren take on the Gym as well because it would be a good learning experience for Bianca. After this, Black and Cheren teach Bianca about Pokémon type compatibility by using her Oshawott as an example of which types are super effective and not very effective to Water-type Pokémon. As they go through the Gym, Cheren notes that Bianca is learning about type compatibilities, the starters start to get along, and they finally reach the Gym Leaders. At first, the Gym Leaders have the advantage in the battle but by using strategy, Cheren, Bianca, and Black manage to rack up some damage against the Gym Leaders' Pokémon. Eventually, Cheren's Snivy is hit by a powerful attack from Chili's Pansear and is the first to be knocked out. Soon after, Oshawott is defeated, leaving Tep as the only Pokémon left to fight Cilan and Cress's Pansage and Panpour. Despite nearly being defeated by Panpour, Tep manages to feed Oshawott and Snivy some of Pansage's leaves, rejuvenating them and allowing their Trainers to win the match 3-2 when the Gyms time limit runs out. The three Trainers then receive their badges from the Striaton Gym Leaders. Afterwards, Black apologizes to Cheren and Bianca for breaking the Pokédexes and gives them a Xtransceiver so they can keep in touch. After this, White comes back and introduces herself to Bianca and Cheren while advertising her BW Agency. After the two groups go their separate ways, Cheren and Bianca realize they didn't get Black's Xtransceiver number and run off to find him. Pokemon (more information is coming soon...) Category:Pokemon Trainers